


A Treasure Worthy of Two Dragons

by kylith_dynixan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, AU's Dragon Sex Ed Included, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Ball Sucking, Barebacking, Barry is a Ball Whisperer, Barry is a Slut for His Dragons, Bossy!Mick, Coldflashwave, Cussing, Dom!Mick, Dragon Cocks Described in Detail, Dragon Dildos Mentioned, Dragon Porn Mentioned, Dragon Tail Used a Butt Plug, Dragon!Mick, Dragon/human sex, Dub Con Mention but No Actual Dub Con, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Amounts of Ball Worship, Human!Axel, Kinky sex, Knotting, Loud Sex, M/M, Mick Jumps to Conclusions, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex in Dragon Form, Sub!Len, Subspace!Len, Switch!Barry, Threesome, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, attempted armed robbery, dirty talking, dragon!Len, human!Barry, jealous!Len, lots of cussing, lots of foreplay, not a/b/o, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: After a battle with the lightning dragon, Eobert, that almost cost Mick his life, Len takes MIck to recover at the Dragon Spa.  When Mick awakens, he knows Len has been laid regularly and upon seeing Len actually doing work (serving humans drinks no less) Mick just knows Barry has entrapped Len with a sex spell.  As the misunderstandings get cleared up, Mick finds himself falling for Barry and realizing how deep his real feelings are for Len.  They cannot feel the same way for him, can they?  (Sequal to ColdSerenty's Tiny Dragon Hut, posted with her permission)





	1. Mick Awakens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdSerenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Little Dragon Hut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371370) by [ColdSerenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity). 



> I obsessively tagged this fic because I know some of this content might offend/upset/piss off/possibly trigger readers. Please read the tags carefully and if you don't like what you see then please don't read. I will not be bullied into being ashamed of my story or my fictional kinks.
> 
> Please understand Mick and Len will have sexual intercourse with Barry while in Dragon form toward the end of this fic. If that makes you uncomfortable then hit the back button, this story is not for you. <3

Len was getting laid on a daily basis, and he was annoyingly smug and almost cheerful about it. It made Mick want to wipe the lava bed with Len’s icy ass! He was annoying a good bit of the time but Len laid was infinitely worse. Mick did not except this when they came to the Dragon Spa to recover after a nasty run with a yellow lightning dragon named Eobert, who was involved in a nasty human trafficking operation. He was posing as a merchant/scientist to help solve people’s issues and had Lisa’s (Len’s sister) current beau working for him. When Cisco realized what his beloved Master had really been up to, Eobert kidnapped him. Lisa demanded Len and Mick help her rescue him.

Eobert was dead, Cisco rescued and Mick finally got a vacation. All dragons absolutely love the healing heat of the Dragon Spa… all but ice dragons so he knew Len would find as cool a place to hide that was close by in case Mick had any trouble. He didn’t. He found himself a nice cozy place toward the top of the volcano, the hotter the better for a red dragon, where he was pretty much left alone. 

Unlike many other dragons, Mick was not handsome. He had a rough start in life and the scars that peppered his body showed it. The latest burns caused by Eobert’s lightning did not do anything to lessen the problem. In fact, he had severe electrical burns over ¼ of his body and fuck if they didn’t sting like a bitch. Any chance of him finding a mate to settle down with him now would be almost impossible, dragons were very vain creatures and Mick’s appearance would not be acceptable. Sadly, his human appearance also carried his scars from his dragon form so humans were not that eager to bed or wed him either.

Last time he got laid was with Len and while very good… they lacked something, Len felt it as well. Something that this ‘cute treasure’ he found obviously had in spades. He was glad for his friend, partner, and brother. Really. He just wished he wouldn’t throw it in his face every time he came to check on him.

It had been almost been two months since they arrived and Mick finally woke from his healing trance-like state. His body was stiff and aching to move, although he was not keen on leaving. Oh well, this spot was very smokey, and that turned most other dragons off because of the smell so he had a feeling he would be able to come back here lately after he stretched his wings a bit. Right now he had a Tiny Dragon Hut to find and an ice dragon’s tail to kick.

He carefully stood and shook off the lava, he could hear the oohs and awes from the humans coming to gawk at the dragons while they were trying to rest. He was still tender but he would have to be extra careful. He very slowly shrunk himself to what he referred to as ‘Lenny’ size, ten-foot-long with a fifteen-foot wingspan. He waited for the fanfare to die down before he wandered down the volcano testing his wings and finally was able to take off. He didn’t get far because he was still recovering, but he found the bar not too far from the volcano pretty easily. It was open and already crowded. Mick climbed up the wall and looked into the window and… and…

Saw Len, in human form, tending bar? Mick blink twice. Wow, he must have fried a few brain cells to because there was no way that prima donna Leonard Snart was tending bar for a bunch of humans. Was he even using his powers to chill their drink glasses? WTF!

What the actual fuck!

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHILE HE WAS RESTING!

Seems there was a lot Len left out of his story when he visited Mick late at night because there was no way the owner’s tight ass would be enough to tempt Snart into legal hourly labor. No sex would be that good!

Then he saw a young man, with a wind-blown mop of brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, come up to Len and give him a small peck on the cheek, Len turned around and grabbed his ass and whispered in his ear. The young man blushed bright scarlet from his forehead down below his shirt (Mick wondered how far down that blush went) before sprinting away to tend to his customers. Len had to be under some sort of sex spell, that was the only logical solution! Because Len settling down with a human (or settling down period) and running a business was the most illogical conclusion Mick had ever seen and he had dealt with Lisa and Len both drunk as skunks on plenty of occasions. The brat didn’t look like a wizard, no glyphs tattooed or carved into his skin, he wore no magical talismans but just simple clothes fitting his location and profession. Maybe he was super powerful and just hiding them like Eobert had hidden his identity as a psycho, human-hating dragon for all those years. 

He had no time to waste; even in his weakened condition, he had to save Len now. He was too weak to turn human so he carefully opened the window, crept in, knocked Len out and slipped him out the back quiet as a mouse…

Just kidding.

Mick Rory let out a massive roar as he smashed through the window, leading his side that was not still healing and landed on a table, knocking off all the drinks and two of the patrons. People jumped up, screaming at the sudden attack, as Mick jumped from table to table until he got to the bar. “Mick? What are you doing?” Len shouted, “you shouldn’t even be up yet.”

Mick growled and turned his head, narrowing his eyes at the human who dared to get closer. “Stay. Away. From. Him,” Mick growled.

“That’s Barry,” Len sighed, “and this is his bar. Did you not hear a thing I told you…?”

“No ass is that good to have you put in an honest day’s work. He has enchanted you, or sex magic or… something. I don’t know.”

Barry’s blush turned even redder, Mick didn’t think that was possible and the patrons that were too stupid to run away (one of them was taking photos and another video with their phone) gasped or snickered. “Mick,” Len hissed, “stop it right now. Have the fumes from the volcano gone to your thick head?”

“You don’t even realize you are under a spell, Len,” Mick growled.

“Who is this?” Barry asked.

“Barry, Mick; Mick, Barry. Mick is my friend recovering at the Dragon Spa. Obviously, the fumes from the volcano have gone to his head,” Len rolled his eyes.

“He is high?”

“I am not high. You are under a spell,” Mick said to Len before turning to Barry, “and you are a sexually deviant wizard!”

“I am not!”

“Oh, this is getting us nowhere,” Len said.

“Now that I can agree with,” Mick said as he jumped at Len and knocked him to the floor, grabbing a bottle on the way down and hitting his friend in the head with it, trying to knock him out. It didn’t work. Len did turn back into a dragon through a wrestling match ensued and everything breakable at the bar, right in front of the bar or nearby was broken. “Stop it!” Barry screamed, “you are going to wreck the entire place!”

Len kicked Mick off him, and Mick turned and lunged at Barry, thinking it would be better to knock out the wizard and weaken his hold on him. Len howled in a way he only did when Lisa or Mick was about to get hurt. Mick cut the fireworks, just landed on the human, knocking him to the ground and growled at him. “No,” Barry said, not looking at Mick but behind him, “don’t! He isn’t hurting me, and he thinks he is protecting you.”

Mick turned to see Len prepared to send an icy blast at him and man did that fucking hurt. “You asshole,” Mick snarled at Len before flying off, breaking another window on his way out. The human called after him, but he ignored him. He couldn’t knock sense into Len then he could have to wait until he was stronger.

 

Barry panicked when he looked around his ruined bar at the idiot customers who were still videotaping and taking pictures, those that ran away would never pay their tabs now. Lesson learned, bar service only and pay as you go because you never know when your ice dragon employee/lover/pain in the ass will have a high as a kite dragon friend stop by and wreck your bar. Barry didn’t even know dragons could get high! As soon as Mick was out of sight, Len ran over and checked Barry over carefully. “I am fine, Len,” Barry said, “I will take care of things here. You need to go after him and try to talk to him.”

“Mick just needs to calm the fuck down,” Len said, “he could have seriously hurt you!”

“He thought he was protecting you,” Barry said, “and I am glad to know you have something to look out for you like that. Now go after him, I will close the bar and clean up this mess.”

“Barry…”

“It’s a misunderstanding and he is your friend. Len, go talk to him.”

Len snorted out a burst of chilled air and nodded as he flapped his wings and took to the air, he turned to face the still gawking ground and said, “Pay your bills and do not ask questions about our sex life… now probably severe lack of sex life! Understood?”

A really stupid young woman raised her hand and started to say, “But…”

“Is this about your tab or about sex?” Len growled.

“Sex obviously.”

Len sent out a chilly warning snort that frosted the woman’s glasses and put a clustering of ice crystals in her hair. She immediately put her hand down and said, “Nevermind.”

“Good answer,” Len growled.

 

Mick easily caught something that came barreling toward his head and looked at the bottle with some interest. Dragon’s Beard Whiskey. His favorite. He turned and saw Len hovering a couple hundred feet away. The heat would be too much for him here. It was a peace offering. Mick looked around for any sign of the wizard and saw none, not even an attempt at an invisibility spell. Len gestured toward where the ocean met the lava stream and Mick nodded. He pulled away from the wonderfully hot lava and flew off toward the more populated area by the water. It was strangely empty, Mick had a feeling Len already scared off the dragons that had been lounging there. Still no sign of the wizard.

“You shouldn’t be up yet,” Len said, “you should be resting.”

“You shouldn’t be tricked by a wizard into servitude, what would Lisa say?”

“That I should blend in, stay cool and keep out of trouble. Barry isn’t a wizard, Mick, he is a barkeep. I get free food and drinks, all that I want, a nice bed to sleep in and a tight ass to fuck on a daily basis.”

“You are tending bar, using your abilities…”

“Well, its part of the deal we made…”

“… I knew it! Lenny…”

“I came up with it! God, Mick, he wanted to paint the inside of the bar this god awful Blazing Yellow because he thought it looked tropical. The color was so yellow it made my eyes hurt!”

“So you took over the business?”

“I stopped him from making the bar unlivable for me since I could keep an eye on you from there and not have my face melt off. He then had an issue with ice so I offered my services in exchange for every time I used my abilities I could fuck his ass. He was so desperate that he took it, he didn’t even realize dragons could turn human.”

“Must have been a surprise,” Mick snorted.

“After our first night together, I felt strangely encouraged to find more ways to use my abilities.”

“Strangely encouraged, eh? I still say you are under a spell and no one will convince me otherwise.”

“Mick, I am just having a little fun…”

“A little fun that almost made you blast me with ice.”

“I thought you were going to hurt him. He owes me 589 fucks!”

“You are still keeping track…? Of course, you are; stupid question.”

“Are you ready to leave the Spa and travel home?”

Mick growled low and deep, he wasn’t. He wouldn’t even make it one hundred miles offshore before he could not fly anymore. Be barely made it down to here from the top of the volcano and Len knew it. Mick checked the seal of the bottle, just in case the wizard wanted to try something with him. The seal was intact, and Mick felt no active magic. He opened the bottle and downed it in one shot. Len looked very put out, “So much for… you cannot turn human yet, can you?”

“Bite me,” Mick snarled.

“Look, when you are well enough to leave then we will go, but I am not ruining this good thing I have here just to placate your delusional fantasy. When you are well enough and can act like a reasonably sane dragon, you are welcome to go back to the Tiny Dragon Hut and meet Barry. The kid is crazy enough to be nice to you after you almost toasted him.”

“Hell will freeze over,” Mick narrowed his eyes and shook his head violently, “the next time I stop by there it will be to come and get you to go home. If you do not leave, I will knock you out, burn that stupid bar to the ground and drop you off with Lisa so she can deal with you.”

 

And that lasted all of three days before Mick broke into the bar just before dawn, Lenny-sized of course, and laid across the bar top. He grabbed a bottle of cheap ass vodka from the bottom shelf and took a shot or two while he waited. Len and Barry came down around 8:30 AM and didn’t even see him. They went back into what must have been a storage room and brought out chairs and stools. There was definitely a limp in the human’s step, one that Len eyed hungrily. It was when the human brought over the stools that went to the bar that Mick was finally seen. “Ummm… Len, I think you have company.”

“Hm?” Len half yawned / half said but he was wide awake when Len saw him, “Mick, I thought hell would freeze over before you stopped by.”

“I was bored,” Mick yawned, “I couldn’t go back into a trance and all the other dragons are gossiping about that playboy green dragon, Oliver, and who he is was dating, screwing and pissing off. It was like that time the Hartley cursed our tv to only play Access Hollywood and Entertainment Tonight.”

“That sounds horrible,” Barry said and then covered his mouth; Mick just rolled his eyes at him.

“I still think you have a spell or something on him because no sex is that good.”

Barry’s eyes narrowed, not looking at Mick but at the wall, Len looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “You can check with the Archmage that runs the Dragon Observatory on the other side of the island, he finished completing two days worth of tests yesterday to see if Barry was holding me against my will. It seems a few customers took your drunk ass comments seriously and reported Barry. We had to shut down the bar for twenty-four hours.”

“It was a mess anyway.”

“I know,” Barry said, his voice very low, “I just got it cleaned up so if you two feel like having another wrestling match please do it outside.”

Mick blinked twice, he didn’t think the little human had it in him to order a dragon around, especially without magic to back him up. “I am just here to keep an eye on him. And you. When it gets busy I will head back to the Spa.”

“Mick, it’s busy here from the time we open until the time we closed.”

“Especially now that I am some sort of kinky dragon sex freak,” Barry sighed as he sat the stools near the bar but keeping his distance from Mick.

Len took the stools and moved them to the bar and he leaned down and growled so low only Mick could hear him, “It took me two days to get back into the bed with him. I went two days without sex, a comfy bed because of you. You screw this up for me again, I will tell Lisa what actually happened to her gold ballgown and matching slippers with the crystal accents.”

Mick blinked twice, “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Don’t push me,” Len threatened, “just stay out of the way and let me enjoy this while you are recovering.”

“Fine,” Mick said, “but I want the same deal.”

“Ex… excuse me!” Len squeaked and that got Barry’s attention as he came out with more chairs.

“I want free food and drinks,” Mick said, rolling his eyes.

“You want freebies?” Barry asked, “well you will need to earn them.”

“I am a dragon, I don’t need to earn anything,” Mick narrowed his eyes and tried to look intimidating, but Barry wasn’t having any of that. 

Hands on his hips he said, “You almost singlehandedly ruined my business, dragon, so you are going to stay out of the way of customers and not spread any more vicious rumors.”

“Well, where do you want me to go? This is as small as I get,” Mick snorted and laid his head back down on the bar, revealing the bottle of vodka he pilfered, “and this is your last bottle of vodka.”

So Barry rushed out to buy more vodka while Len finished setting up the bar, pointedly ignoring Mick who was pretending to nap on the bar. He came back with arms full of bags and a young human male about his age with dark hair and light blue-green eyes. Behind the dark-haired human, there was some sort of sand sled with wood and carpentry supplies. “I thought this place was fixed?” Mick yawned, and Len just shrugged.

“I heard that the Kimono Hot Springs and Spa was building dragon ledges for dragons to lounge and be entertained by the humans and the humans by them. So I found a local engineer and craftsman to build two, one above the door and a second above the smaller end of the bar where Len used to lay.”

“So I am to be an attraction now?”

“The ledge above the door will be deep enough that if you don’t want people to see you, Sir, they won’t. If you are being social, then you can use the one by the bar,” the dark-haired man said, “I do not have a stuffed cushion for you, but after I build it I will take measurements and my mother will make that for you today with Tempurpedic form to keep the pressure off your injuries.”

“Barry, how much is this going to cost?” Len said, concerned about the big hit they took the past three days, the cost of the repairs, broken chairs/stools and the alcohol they lost in the tussle.

“He posts an advertisement he built the one at the bar and we pay him $50 a week for six weeks.”

“Which dragon is the longest?” the craftsman asked.

“Me,” Mick said, puffing out his chest in pride.

“I need to measure you then.”

Mick was not amused but the near constant praise the craftsman showered him with soothed his huge dragon’s ego. He eventually fell asleep and stayed asleep until he was rudely shaken awake. “Mick, we are about to open. You have to move.” Mick picked up his head and noticed both dragon ledges had been installed and with nails so he must have slept through the hammering. Wow, that was something.

“I think that craftsman guy, Walker, has a crush on you,” Len rolled his eyes, “he kept talking about how deep a red color you were and impressive your talons.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Mick slowly stood and winced at the pain. Laying on the hard wood was not good for his joints and healing wounds. He jumped down and walked out the back to stretch his body before flying off back to the Spa, where he stayed until the next morning. He saw the huge clock tower and groaned, he had slept for almost 20 hours. He flew back to the bar and broke in once again. He checked out the dragon ledges and as the craftsman promised there were two black velvety cushions waiting for him. Black. Maybe Len wasn’t teasing about the man complementing him on his coloring because black only brought out the red of his scales. Well if Len can bed a human, maybe Mick might take that Walker chap out for a spin. He also found a built-in plate and glass holder in the ledge by the bar and grabbed the almost empty bottle of rum and curled up on the ledge. Oh yes, very nice.

“I see you found your ledges,” Len said as he came down with a plate of bacon and eggs, which he gave to Mick, “Barry is worried about you having enough food to eat to help you recover.” Mick snorted. “Since you are up and about now you really should eat, Mick. He is a pretty good cook for a human.”

Mick thought for a moment to turn the food away, it could be poisoned or enchanted, but the Archmage dude didn’t close the bar down and Mick did love bacon. He devoured the plate of food in a few bites and reached to wash it down with the rum, but Len grabbed the bottle before Mick could. “Alcohol is the last thing you need right now,” Len said, “especially the good rum. Let me get you a pineapple juice. Some Vitamin C would do you some good.”

“Seriously? Me drinking juice?” Mick hadn’t drunk juice since the last time he had the dragon flu and that is only because Lisa pouted and cried until he gave in, she was thirteen at the time. She thought he had been dying. To be honest he almost had.

“No drinking the hard stuff until closing time,” Len said putting the rum back and grabbing a can of pineapple juice, popping it open and pouring it into a half pint glass, “I don’t want you to lose your head again.” He handed Mick the glass, not bothering to chill it. Mick took a sip and it was far too sweet for his liking. He sat it down in the drink holder and decided to make himself comfortable as he could. He really didn’t want to go back to the Spa and he was curious about Len’s change of behavior.

Barry bounded down the stairs, still putting on his shirt as his feet touched the floor. He zipped around to the storage room and started to bring out the stools and chairs. Len wiped off the bar and brought out the glassware from the back. Wait, how did they get water in here? It’s a hut on the beach. Len probably. Or they have a device that removes moisture from the atmosphere and turns it into water. Mick saw one of those when they were visiting the hot springs at Peru a few years ago for Lisa’s birthday. 

Either way, it worked.

Barry saw Mick and smiled, a bit cautious and reserved, “How was breakfast?”

“Better than this damn pineapple juice!” Mick gripped.

“No alcohol before or during business hours, Mick, it’s the rules.”

“Your rules suck.”

“You shouldn’t be drinking when recovering anyway,” Barry sighed, “what’s wrong with the juice?”

“It’s too sweet!”

“Hang on, I have an idea. Len, can you hand me another half pint glass?” Barry asked and Len gave him a weird look but did as Barry asked, Barry, reached around and grabbed a bottle of seltzer water and poured the new glass half full with seltzer then poured have the pineapple juice into that glass then took the now half empty pineapple juice glass and filled it the rest of the way with the seltzer. “A pineapple spritzer, well a non-alcoholic kind. See if that helps!” Barry handed Mick a glass and he tried it. Actually, that was much better and surprisingly refreshing. Mick stole the second glass from Barry’s hand and curled up in the dragon ledge.

“That’s as much of a compliment as Mick ever gives,” Len teased.

 

So the next month, Mick’s days were filled with juice spritzers and three large meals a day. When the bar got too crowded, Mick would hide in the ledge above the door to be left alone. Unless Mick, himself, was drunk, drunks annoyed the unholy fuck out of him. The morning, lunch and early afternoon crowds were tolerable and even talked to a few of the people. It appeared he and Len were the star attractions, but Mick found himself not really minding as long as his glass was kept full. He spent his days at the Tiny Dragon Hut and his evenings back resting in the lava. His strength and mobility returning faster than he expected. Last night there was some sort of big Lunar Festival thing at the Dragon Observatory, so that drew most of the dragons and thus most of the crowd. Barry closed up early and recommended Mick and Len go to the festival or go hang out. He had been trying to give them what he obnoxiously called ‘bro-time’ daily.

Much to his chagrin, Mick was starting to really like Barry. He was kind, considerate and he did have the most delectable ass Mick had ever seen. He also treated Len like a dragon god of old while at the same time not putting up with any of his shit either. Len, on the other hand, was totally smitten with him; flirting, groping and genuinely being a needy asshole 95% of the time. It was sickeningly cute; Mick was totally disgusted by the entire thing… and totally jealous. He was happy for Len but he also wanted that. Not that he would dare to admit it out loud. He wasn’t sure if he was jealous of Barry or of Len, sometimes he thought maybe it was both. The idea of having a threesome with them had come into his head more than once. He just didn’t know how to broach the topic, especially when Len knew he still wanted to leave after fully recovering.

Ok, maybe he wasn’t in all that much of a hurry to leave now.

Especially the way this hangover made him feel. They may have had a bit too much to drink last night, but in Mick’s defense, he wasn’t used to dragon strength alcohol. Len was still snoring like a cat with a head cold upstairs, Mick had helped him home and passed out in the dragon ledge above the door. Barry came down, looking exhausted but happy as he opened the bar for the first time by himself. Mick just watched him, enjoying the human’s zippy but graceful movements. He had the bar ready to go just in time to open, he had to run out and buy ice from a vendor in town though and a group of young people, who were shitfaced stumbled in demanding alcohol. 

“I am sorry, we don’t serve alcohol until noon,” Barry lied smoothly.

“But we want alcohol and no other bar is open!” a girl, barely able to stand, whined.

“Then maybe that is a sign for you all to go home and go to bed,” Barry said.

“No!” a boy growled, “we want booze and you have it.”

“Hand it over willingly!”

“Or else we will just take it,” another girl took out a swiss army knife and pointed it at Barry.

Barry did not look amused, especially when the girl dropped the knife and fell on her ass when she leaned over to pick it up. This group of drunks was out of their minds and Len was still passed out. Oh fuck, Mick decided he would just handle it. He jumped down in front of them, growing to where he was bigger but not big enough to knock over all the tables and wreck the room, scaring the group who did not know he was there and knocked them over with his tail. “You have ten seconds to get out of here before I start breaking skulls,” Mick growled, “and I do literally mean break them.” Smoke started to come from his nostrils and his gold eyes started to glow a fiery red, the wrathful aura of the red dragon made even the strongest warriors feel fear. These fuck-for-brains pissed themselves, scrambled up, falling and tripping over each other as they took off.

Mick shrank back down and turned to Barry, who looked in Mick in total awe. “You didn’t have to do that but thank you.”

“I need a soda water,” Mick flew back up the ledge and felt his stomach lurch, both from the hangover and the look of adoration Barry was giving him, “and you need a bouncer!”

Barry pouted as he ran to get Mick a ginger ale to help settle his stomach, “I could have handled it.”

“You ever been in a bar fight before?”

“No, but…”

“Been in any fight before?”

“No, but…”

“Self-defense classes?”

“No, but…”

“Barry, do you think I got these not being a brawler?” Mick stretched his wings and showed off the worst of his scars, “Each of these scars taught me something about fighting. Lessons a kind, bright and gentle young man like yourself doesn’t need to know. You be the welcoming host, let Len and me deal with the riffraff… if Len ever gets up.”

“I am assuming you want the same deal as Len,” Barry teased as he handed Mick the ginger ale his fingers and Mick’s claw touching, “every drunk you bounce or fight you break up you get to fuck me?”

Mick pulled back, sloshing the drink over the side and curling up into a ball to make himself as small as possible to fit into the darkened corner. Barry looked surprised by Mick’s behavior and said, “Mick, I was only teasing.”

“Leave me alone,” Mick growled in warning, his heart aching at the casual tease, what he secretly wanted to be thrown at him in such an off-handed matter as if it didn’t matter to Barry at all. And why should it? He and Len had each other, why would either of them want to include a scarred up old dragon with a bad temper? Mick drank his ginger ale and waited for his stomach to settle before flying back to the Spa. He closed his eyes to try to stop the world from spinning and put his throbbing head down. Maybe a few minutes of rest wouldn’t hurt him…

And he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. In Which Mick gets a Clue, Len Cannot be Selfless & Barry gets Both His Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mick and Len to have a little heart to heart about their relationship and about Barry. Then it's time to claim their cute little treasure for themselves. Barry also reveals he has a bit of a ball worship kink. Neither dragon is complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely encouragement in Chapter One. I am tempted to write a sequel but we will see. Please reread the tags before enjoying all the yummy dragon smut in Chapter 2. <3 <3 <3

Barry felt like garbage, there was no better way of putting it. Once Mick realized he hadn’t bewitched his best friend, the red dragon was actually very kind and personable in his own unique way. He loved when he and Len would start arguing about stupid, petty shit, especially if Len was in the middle of telling Barry a tall tale and Mick corrected him. It was obvious that both dragons cared deeply for one another and had probably been intimate at one point. He would be lying if seeing Mick swoop down and protect him didn’t turn Barry on just a little. Ok, it turned Barry on a lot. It bothered Barry that when Mick looked at himself, all he could see were his scars and all Barry could see when he looked at Mick was deep red scales, bulging muscles, and his beautiful gold/red eyes. Mick’s voice was rough and smoky, whereas Len was smooth as silk, both total opposites but together they were intoxicating. 

Barry had been thinking about a threesome with the dragons. Like a lot. He didn’t dare mention it to Len, he got very pouty when he felt Mick was getting more of Barry’s attention. Sometimes the temptation got too much for Barry and he would send Len and Mick for some ‘bro-time’ to get them out of his hair.

Len wasn’t going to be happy that Mick was upset with him. Barry tried to do something productive, he quietly cleaned and prepared the drinks in the icebox. It was a very slow morning, a few of the regulars stopped in for an iced coffee and to tell Barry all about the crazy lunar festival last night. It ended up being so quiet that security guards that protected the tourist lookout points for the Dragon Spa stopped in to buy a drink and get out of the sun. The business started to pick up around noon, but still not as busy as normal, most people looked for water, iced tea, iced coffee, and juice. Len finally came down the stairs around 2:30 PM in his dragon form. He seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood for someone who collapsed in their bed drunk as a skunk not eight hours earlier. He flew over and landed on Barry’s shoulders and propped his head up on the top of Barry’s head. “Where is Mick?” Len asked quietly, “did he go back to the Spa?”

“He is in the ledge above the door,” Barry said quietly.

“He should go back to the lava,” Len said, “he has horrible hangovers and they have only gotten worse as he as gotten older that will help…”

“MicksavedmefrombeingrobbedthismorningandofferedtobethebouncerandIaskedhimifhewantedsexforeachtimehetossedoutadrunkordangerouspersonandIreallyupsethim.”

“Is there anything you cannot do fast?” Len teased as his tail slipped into the back of Barry’s shorts and between his lover’s pert cheeks. The teasing treatment, which Barry normally liked, made him feel even more guilty.

“Len, stop,” Barry said seriously and Len immediately removed his tail and his posture stiffened, he knew something was up, “Mick saved me from being robbed this morning.”

“Are you all right?” Len started to feel Barry up but this time for injuries.

“I am fine. It was just a drunk group of idiot kids looking for more booze and didn’t take it kindly when I refused to give it to them. One of the idiots pulled a knife. Mick scared them off and said I needed a bouncer to handle the riffraff, as he called them.”

“Fuck, I should have been there.”

“I am fine,” Barry said, “we normally get a good bit of security guard traffic in the afternoon so I never considered getting a bouncer.”

“Mick would be a good one, give him something productive to do instead of just try to monopolize your attention…”

Barry cut Len off, “Len, I teasingly asked him if he wanted sex for each time he tossed out an asshole.”

“Stop,” Len said, “I need caffeine for this conversation.” Len grabbed the almost empty coffee pot with his tail and poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee, then brought the mug over and downed the coffee like a shot. “Ok, let me make sure I heard you correctly. You teasingly asked Mick, my best friend, if he wanted sex in exchange for bouncing out assholes.”

“Yes,” Barry said very softly, “I only meant it as a joke.”

“Did he take you up on your offer?” Len asked, his voice coldly neutral.

“No, he told me to leave him alone. I really hurt his feelings, Len and I didn’t mean to.”

“He told you to leave him alone? I see. And you said he is still in the dragon ledge?”

“He curled himself up into a tight little ball all the way in the corner. I have tried to give him drinks but he hissed at me when he was awake.”

“I see,” Len said and got very quiet, but still on Barry’s shoulders for the next hour or so. The regulars tried to talk to Len when they came up to buy their drinks, but he ignored them. Barry made excuses for Len, smiling sweetly until Len suddenly and without any warning took off, flying toward the dragon ledge by the door and peaked his head in. There were some growls and some hissing, the customers watched eagerly having no idea what was really going on. Len didn’t stay on the ledge long, he took off out the door and a moment later Mick followed him. His… The dragons were gone and Barry had a sickening feeling that they weren’t going to be coming back. 

 

Mick was annoyed at being woke up, but Len was definitely not amused so he followed him. They flew around the outside of the bar for a minute or two before landing on the roof. Len iced his area, the hot shingles felt good to Mick if not a bit hard. “What?” Mick asked, “what was so important you just had to wake me up? To go on this very uncomfortable tin roof, by the way.”

“I am not comfortable both of us leaving Barry alone, not after what happened this morning. Thank you for saving him, Barry is just too damn trusting for his own good.”

“Yeah, well, his cooking beats yours any day,” Mick said, “so this is what you woke me up for? To thank me?”

“He told me he offered you a similar deal to the one he had with me.”

“He was joking, Len, I am sure he told you that. Why would he want me when he has you?” Ok, Mick didn’t mean to say that last part.

“I have slept with you, Mick, your cock is huge even for a dragon. While Barry doesn’t know that, he would if you slept with him and he may not want to honor our deal anymore.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Mick looked at Len has if he had grown a second head, “Barry adores you, there are some scantily dressed men and women that walk into that bar, some even flirt with him and he only makes eyes at you. He only gives his attention to you and you are the only one he fucks.”

Len took a deep breath and sighed, “Mick, you are my best friend.” Oh, Mick did not like where this was going. “You are the only other person, besides Lisa, I have ever loved. And I do love you, but we have never been each other’s treasures. We are both too stubborn and pigheaded. Barry, on the other hand, can see through all that and has such a big heart.”

“I don’t know what you are getting at. Are you still drunk?”

Len ignored Mick and continued, “He has a heart big enough to love both of us, Mick and is a precious enough treasure to need two dragons to protect it.”

Mick blinked twice, what the fuck did Len say? Did he really just suggest Barry…? “You think even the most precious treasure on the planet could make me stop wanting to be your partner?” Len asked.

“We aren’t mates, and we never talked or in our case not talked about it. Barry is pretty special so I wouldn’t have blamed you, I mean, let's face it we both knew our sex life was missing something.”

“Someone,” Len said.

“Len, you don’t like to share, you have made that very clear on multiple occasions.”

“I wouldn’t be sharing with an outsider,” Len said, “Barry would be our treasure, I could be with the two people I care about the most and give them both what they have been secretly desiring for some time. I have seen the way Barry has been looking at you and how you have been looking at him back when you think I am not paying attention. Just think about it, I just don’t want to lose both of you to each other. I am not that selfless.”

Mick wrapped a wing around Len and drew him close, purposely lowering his body temperature so as not to make the ice dragon uncomfortable. “You will never lose me, you are stuck with me for the rest of my life. I would be lying if I hadn’t thought about a threesome with you and Barry for some time.”

“Me too,” Len admitted quietly, “the first time I slide into Barry’s tight ass I thought how much you would enjoy it. And I fuck him hard every night and he is still tight.”

“Have you let him top you?” Mick asked, just curious.

“No, my ass belongs to you, Mick,” Len whispered and Mick purred. The last time they slept together, not long before the battle with Eobert, Mick fucked Len hard and deep and told Len repeatedly that his ass belonged to him. Mick got caught up in the heat of the moment, admittedly, and never would have guessed Len would have gone along with it. 

“I might be willing to share,” Mick relaxed slightly as he gently licked Len’s neck, “if our treasure is a good boy, but we better ease into this. You know I hate being the voice of reason because the sooner I get you both into bed the better but jumping in full throttle may be a bit too much for all of us. We are a bit… what does Lisa call us?”

“Emotionally constipated.”

“That’s it and Barry wears his heart on his damn sleeve.”

Len nodded and both dragons settled into silence, feeling better at all the things that finally came out into the open. Barry was going to turn them into sentimental, doddering old fools eventually. Mick let himself get lost in his thoughts until he saw a white piece of cloth waving that caught his eye. “What is that?”

“Can I come up?”

Mick didn’t recognize the voice but Len did, looking confused, he said, “What do you want, Walker?”

The dark-haired craftsman that made the dragon ledges peered just over the roof, “Two things, first Barry said you two left and were probably never coming back. He is very sad. Secondly, the bar is out of ice. And I am thirsty. Please come down?”

“How did you know we were up here?” Mick asked.

“I saw you both as I approached from town, the sunlight makes the red dragon glow,” Walker blushed, looking at Mick with more than just a hint of appreciation. Len growled and Axel shrunk down, “Sorry, I just never saw a red dragon as attractive as your mate before. Please don’t eat me.” Axel went back down, probably a ladder.

“Now you know what it’s like,” Mick teased Len and nipped at his throat possessively, “having everyone making eyes at your gorgeous lover. Now let’s get back down there before Barry loses customers.”

Len sighed, nodding, before taking off and flying back down. Mick stretched himself out, he had realized how stiff he was and decided to crawl down into the bar, he didn’t want to risk flying and hurting himself or worse yet, the bar again. Mick slipped in through the front door and paused as he saw no sign of Barry, but he saw Len’s tail sticking out of the back. He saw Walker sitting nearby so he wandered over, “What happened?”

“Len flew in, Barry burst into tears, hugged him and zipped over to the back,” Walker shrugged, “and I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I have foot-in-mouth syndrome. Especially around… well… attractivedragonslikeyou.”

Mick couldn’t help but smirk, it was nice to have an admirer. “Don’t worry about it, you can look all you want, boy, but just don’t touch. At least without permission.” Mick couldn’t help but tease him a bit as he dashed off toward the back to see if Len needed rescuing. And he might, Barry had Len in a near death grip as he was balling his eyes out. Snort and tears were going everywhere! “Why the waterworks?” Mick asked.

“Mick!” Barry moved Len hugging Len with one warm before he knelt down and hugged Mick as well, “I thought you both left and weren’t coming back. I am so sorry, I never meant to upset you. Please forgive me, please don’t leave me.”

“Calm down,” Mick patted Barry’s head awkwardly, “and put Len down before you crush him.” Barry immediately let Len and Mick go and felt up Len for any injuries and Mick laughed.

“Barry, I am fine. Now go get yourself together while Mick and I take care of things out front. We didn’t leave you, we just needed to talk and we have decided to accept your new arrangement. Every asshole that Mick bounces he gets to fuck you.”

Barry blinked twice, “But I was teasing…”

“Dragons don’t have senses of humor,” Mick said deadpan and Len rolled his eyes then added, “I know you want Mick. Who couldn’t? Mick and I have been lovers for many decades and shall I say… he is very… gifted in the cock department. His balls also very heavy so they hang nice and low, they feel so good when they hit you. You are going to love it.”

“Are you... mates? Because if you were and you fooled around with me…”

“No,” Mick cut Barry off before he could really get started in on Len, “it was casual, or it was until you showed up. Now we want more… with you. No rush though, nice and slow.”

Barry looked back and forth between Len and Mick so fast Mick just knew that Barry was going to get whiplash. “Are you serious because if either of you is teasing me…”

Barry was interrupted by a loud knock on the bar and a very annoyed man called out, “Excuse me, we demand service out here. It’s hot and you are open!”

“And you are a dick!” Walker yelled back to him. 

“Ok, now he is growing on me,” Len grumbled as he transformed into a human, he grabbed the spare outfit he kept in the back and quickly got dressed. While Len got dressed, Barry dried his eyes and pulled himself together while Mick went out to deal with the irate customer. The bar was back up and running in five minutes with plenty of ice to last the rest of the day.

 

The rest of the day was rather quiet, Mick rested on the ledge near the bar and kept in both food and drink while Barry slung drinks with Len as back up. People paid by the drink (or round as the case may be toward the end of the night) and Barry would go bus and clean tables, wash the dishes and restock while Len tended bar. Barry may own the bar, Len worked like he was the owner. Barry was going to need another employee soon, a cash employee to do the bussing and washing up. Mick absentmindedly wondered if Walker would like the job in the evenings for some extra money, but when Lisa arrived with Cisco he could easily do it. Lisa can talk him into anything and the Tiny Dragon Hut would be a family business. Mick knew they would have to tell Lisa sooner rather than later and she would be over here as fast as she could.

Maybe he would wait a week or two…

Mick encouraged the last of the drunks to leave without too much of an issue, while Len and Barry started to clean up. It had become a habit for Mick to stay for dinner so he helped where he could, as Len chased Barry upstairs to make the meal. “Mick,” Len said softly, “do you think you could stay tonight? Are you physically up to it?”

“Len, I still cannot turn human.”

“I just mean to sleep,” Len said the tips of his ears blushing, “I think Barry would like that and I know I would. We may need to invest in a bigger bed…”

“Not tonight,” Mick said, “I haven’t been back to the spa in over 24 hours and my side is starting to bother me. Maybe tomorrow.”

Len couldn’t hide the flash of disappointment in his eyes but he nodded as if he understood. Mick’s side was bothering him and he wasn’t sure after how emotional Barry was earlier if it would be wise to share a bed, all three of them tonight. “Dinner’s ready,” Barry called as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, two big bowls of chili and rice in his hands.

“How did you make it that fast?” Len asked.

“Crockpot,” Barry said, “I saw one for sale yesterday when I went out for supplies. I thought our food could cook all day so when the bar closed we didn’t have to wait to eat. I hope it’s good, I got the recipe from Pinterest.” Barry set down the bowls on the table and ran upstairs to get his own. Mick wasn’t shy, he picked up his bowl and drank the chili down. It was hot, just spicy enough and very filling. Len followed his example, Barry got used to serving both foods they could eat with their fingers/claws or could shove in their mouths with a bowl. Neither dragon used silverware.

Barry came down and ate with them, he started Len talking about that time he and Mick went to Monaco, which started both dragons laughing and arguing. Barry was strangely quiet but both dragons were too caught up in their banter to notice. It wasn’t until the table had been cleared and the dishes washed and put away that Mick became aware of the time. “I guess I better get going,” Mick stretched, “a lava bed is calling me.”

“You aren’t staying?” Barry asked.

“Nah, not tonight,” Mick said, “I am too big to fit comfortably into the bed and my side is hurting me.”

“Oh,” Barry said looking sad and disappointed, “I thought, you know, we were going to… have sex tonight.”

Mick blinked twice, he looked at Len whose face was annoyingly blank and then back to Barry, “I cannot turn human yet. Maybe in another week or two and then we can…”

“Dragons can have sex with humans,” Barry interrupted and then blushed bright crimson red, “I want to have sex with both of you in your dragon forms as well as your human forms.”

“Why?” Len asked.

“Well after I was dubbed the kinky dragon sex guy, I got questions from a few of our regulars,” Barry explained and Len and Mick both groaned, humans, are their weird hang-ups and taboos about sex, “one of which told me about their dragon dildo and was wondering if it was accurate. That got me curious about, you know, so I looked it up online and there are entire stores of dragon sex toys.”

Mick found it both amusing and horrifying that Barry had looked up dragon sex toys online. He wanted to confiscate Barry’s smartphone and only let him on it with either his or Len’s supervision. “Look, I didn’t know how to breach the topic since Len and I didn’t talk about it since our first night together. I really would like you to stay, Mick, even if you cannot stay all night. I can imagine with your side that you cannot fuck me tonight, but I would like you to touch me and just be there when Len fucks me tonight. Len?”

Len kept the damn poker face and looked as if he was pondering what Barry had said, “Want to make sure I understand. You want me to fuck you in my true form, while Mick touches you and watches us?”

“Yes,” Barry said, his voice quaked with fear and nerves but he truthfully said what he wanted and Mick had to give him credit for that, “if Mick isn’t up for fucking me tonight.”

Len nodded and a small grin broke his icy mask, “I would like that too. I just want to make sure you really wanted that and weren’t just doing it for us.”

“I am not,” Barry said as he stood up, “I am going to go upstairs and get ready. You both come up when you are ready, but if you take too long I will start without you.” Barry went up the stairs as Len and Mick stared after him, Mick’s jaw slightly open. 

“Are you up for fucking him tonight?” Len asked as he finally turned toward Mick, a gleam of desire and mischief in his eyes.

“I thought you wanted to…”

“I am fine with sloppy seconds, just don’t wear him out,” Len teased as he shifted back into dragon form and immediately put his spare set of clothes back in the storage area. Mick’s side was bothering him, but the deep ache in his balls bothered him more. 

“I may not be able to fuck him as hard or as deep as I would like to,” Mick admitted, “but I can fuck him tonight.”

“Good,” Len flew over and licked and nipped at Mick’s neck, “let him have tonight to get used to your monster and when you are feeling better you can give him a thorough pounding.”

“The first ass I breed when I am totally recovered is yours,” Mick growled, “Barry will be restrained, forced to watch with one of those dragon vibrating dildos deep in his ass.” Len whimpered at the mental image and Mick felt his cock start to ache as started to slip from the slit. Dragons kept their sexual organs hidden inside of their bodies, even female dragons. Their pussies were hidden by a layer of scales that retracted when they were sexually aroused, male dragon’s cock extended outside the body open arousal but their balls only pushed free if they were extremely aroused or breeding their partner, fucking them deep and hard in order have a hard enough orgasm to fertilize an egg or in homosexual sex it meant fucking your partner’s brains out. “We should get upstairs now,” Mick growled, flying with an extended cock would be difficult and Len nodded. 

Both dragons took off, Len went up the stairs first followed closely by Mick, who almost ran smack into Len when he stopped suddenly. Mick growled and looked over Len’s shoulder and immediately understood why he stopped. Barry was laying on the bed, completely naked, legs spread side, knees bent and feet up in the air giving the most perfect view of his tight asshole. It looked so tight and perfect that Mick couldn’t believe it had ever taken a cock before. “I know,” Len purred, “doesn’t he have the most perfect asshole. I fucked him hard three times in one night and the next night he was that tight and perfect again.”

Mick whimpered as his cock slowly started to extend, he was unable to hold it back as Barry teased his opening with two wet fingers before thrusting his middle finger inside. He slowly fingered himself as Len and Mick lowered themselves to the floor and climbed on the bed. Len grew larger, about an inch shorter than his human form, and started to lick and nip at Barry’s sensitive body. Mick laid his head on Barry’s thigh and watched his great interest as Barry continued to finger himself open, eventually adding a second finger. “Deeper,” Mick growled, “you can take it.”

Barry moaned at the order and thrust his fingers in as deep as he could, and started to scissor his fingers to open himself up more. “That’s it. So beautiful. I am going to wreck that ass, but don’t worry Lenny’s cool, long cock will make you feel all better when I am done. As Lenny already told you, I have a bit of a monster.” Mick carefully grabbed Barry’s free hand and brought it around his cock. He was six and a half inches long, but he was thick. His head was one and three-quarters thick and his shaft was three inches thick. The underside of his cock had seven different ridges made up of smooth scales, perfect to tease the human’s prostate. On the tip, he had a protective scales that would be pushed back to reveal a more human looking tip underneath when he fully hard. There where lines medium hard dots where the ridges of scales met the top of his cock and some on the underside of his tip would appear when the scales would get pushed back, they were just starting to retract as Mick’s cock wept precum. Barry’s eyes went wide as he felt up Mick’s massive cock, he tried to sit up and look at it, but Len held him down, “No, no… just feel it. I warned you it was a monster.”

“So thick,” Barry moaned as he tightened his hold around Mick’s cock, “fuck, Mick, you put all those pictures of dragon cock to shame.”

“You won’t want any other cocks when Len and I get done with you,” Mick promised, “remove your fingers.”

Barry did and Mick covered the tip of his tail in his copious amounts of precum before thrusting it inside of Barry. “Oh fuck, yes!” Barry’s hips jumped up and tried to press back on Mick’s tail. 

“Someone is greedy for it,” Mick said.

“He always is,” Len said, “I fucked him good twice one night and in the morning he was begging for more.”

“He is a very precious treasure,” Mick said.

“Very.”

Mick started to lick Barry’s cock as he carefully stretched Barry’s ass with his tail, Len grabbed Barry’s other hand that was still slick and wrapped it around his cock. Len’s cock was different than Mick’s. He was almost eight inches long, his tip was spade-shaped, and had five ridges down his gently curved inch and a half thick shaft that ended in a thick, pronounced knot right at the base that would swell to about two and a half inches right as he came, locking his cock deep inside his lover, pressing so delightfully against the prostate as his knot would milk the prostate shamelessly until the swelling went down, for about thirty minutes. It was a shame Barry hadn’t had the opportunity to enjoy it before. Mick watched as Barry fondled the knot and let out a low, deep moan. “Len has a knot,” Barry purred, “fuck yes!”

“Yes, he does,” Mick chuckled, “and you will be able to enjoy it very soon.”

“But where are your balls?” Barry groped both their slits and the dragons groaned.

“They stay inside unless we are having extremely hard sex,” Len explained, “you will be able to feel mine…”

“But with my injuries, you may get to meet mine later,” Mick explained and Barry’s eyes flashed with determination. He moved, his hands never leaving his dragons’ cocks but he slipped from under Len and moved so that he could mouth Mick’s slit, kissing, and tonguing where his slit met the base of his shaft while Mick continued to fuck Barry with his tail. “Oh god,” Mick moaned, not used to oral attention in that very sensitive area. He had only ever fucked as a dragon, hand jobs and oral could not have been on the table because of the claws and teeth. Even gently teasing with the tongue was seen a very naughty, a rare dragon sexually taboo but Mick was enjoying the attention too much to care. “Our treasure has a sweet mouth,” Mick told Len, “fuck that feels good.”

“I want your balls,” Barry said, “I want to suck them. Please, Mick.”

“I can try,” Mick said, “just don’t stop with that mouth.”

“Just relax Mick,” Len said, licked his lips as Mick’s precum started to cover his cock and drip on to the sheet underneath. Len leaned over Barry and used his tongue to lick the tip of Mick’s cock. Oh, that felt even better, having both his lovers, no his mates, tongues on his cock as Barry continued to jerk him off. Mick couldn’t help it, he slipped his tail even more inside and started to move the tail around inside Barry’s ass. Barry’s broken moan made Mick’s cock jerk and extend just a bit more. Barry took that as encouragement and licked and teased the entire length of the slit, making it a wet and filthy mess. “Come on,” Barry whispered, “please come out, I want to see you so badly. You don’t have to stay out, I just want to suck on you for a little bit. Please.”

Len nuzzled Barry’s neck and quietly laughed, that was until one at a time, Mick’s balls slipped from the slit, leaving Mick an over sensitive fucking mess. “Holy fuck,” Mick whispered, “you did it. You got them to come out. Oh goddammit.”

“I think our mate is a ball whisperer,” Len said, equally amused and impressed by Barry’s dedication.

“You are next,” Barry gripped Len’s shaft just a bit harder as a promise before oh so delicately slipping one of Mick’s balls into his mouth and gently sucking. Mick’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head from pleasure, he had never been treated with such love and care before; foreplay had always been a means toward an end (fucking) but this… this was so much better. Mick took some deep breaths to calm down and saw Barry looking up at him with such adoration, love, and respect. It made Mick want to blow his load right there and then but he refused to do so until he was balls deep in his human for the first time. Suddenly, Barry pulled off Mick’s balls and cried out, tightening hard around Mick’s tail as he came violently all over Mick and the bed underneath. Barry caught his breath as he nuzzled and kissed Mick’s balls until they disappeared back inside, Barry whimpered at their loss. “On your hands and knees,” Mick ordered but Barry was still too hazy to comply so Mick and Len worked together to get Barry in position. Mick went back on his haunches and lined his thick cock against Barry’s loose hole and was about to thrust in when Barry moaned, “Len. I want Len’s slit in my face, I want to see his balls since my ass gets yours, Mick.”

Oh yeah, Mick liked that idea and he looked at Len and gestured with his head got Len to get in front of Barry, “Give him your slit, I want to see those beautiful balls on our human’s mouth.”

Len blushed but followed orders, spreading his heads as wide as he could, putting his wet slit against Barry’s eager mouth as Mick slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside Barry’s hot body. Fuck that human’s ass was hotter and felt better than the lava of the volcano, Barry tightened and cried out. “Shhhh, I know,” Mick said, “it’s big. I will take my time. Just relax for me, my treasure, it will feel good very soon.”

“I trust you,” Barry said, “I need you, I love you, Mick. You and Len. So much.” He started to kiss and lick Len’s slit and Len cried out. His claws grabbing Barry’s head and holding him there.

Mick carefully kept pushing in, awestruck as he watched his mates together and before he knew it, he was completely inside, his balls just behind the slit. Mick wasn’t sure if he could get them to come out again until he saw Len’s slip out and into Barry’s eager mouth and Mick’s balls slipped out of their own accord hitting Barry’s taint. Mick kept the pace nice and slow, letting Barry enjoy every single inch of his cock while Mick enjoyed the show his mates put on for him. Len’s eyes were glossy, his mouth slightly open as his body trembled with pleasure as Barry took turns lavishing Len’s swollen balls with attention. “I love feeling Mick’s balls slap against me,” Barry whispered, looking up at Len with such love and devotion, “you were right. Fuck, his cock feels so good. Why didn’t we do this sooner, Len?”

Len let out some gargled response that neither Mick or Barry understood. Mick laughed as he leaned over and whispered in Barry’s ear, “I think he is too far gone.” Mick licked and nipped at Barry’s neck, “I think you better leave his balls be for a bit or else he is gonna cum all over your face instead of in your ass.”

“One more kiss?”

“One more kiss,” Mick grunted, a cross between a laugh and a groan as he watched Barry give each of Len’s balls a soft kiss before pulling back and thrusting back on Mick’s cock to get him even deeper. Mick growled a warning but Barry didn’t stop so Mick drapped his body over Barry’s to hold him still as he licked and nipped at Len while he fucked Barry as hard as he could. Nowhere near breeding him, but it felt perfect just the same. Mick’s orgasm caught him off guard, the pleasure warmed his pelvis a moment before it exploded in waves of pure bliss as he filled Barry full of his cum. Barry cried out and tightened around Mick’s cock, as it slipped back into the slit, not waiting to let it go. “Shhhh,” Mick said soothingly, “it’s ok. You won’t be empty for long.” When his cock was safely back inside the slit, Mick moved and Len moved as if in a trance to take Mick’s place. Mick moved to take Len’s place, his slit an absolute mess of precum that worked as the lube and cum from being deep inside Barry. Mick didn’t have to tell Barry to lick him clean, he did it automatically and fuck it was nasty, filthy and kinky as fuck but Mick enjoyed watching Barry clean him as Len thrust hard inside of Barry. Len didn’t hesitate, he breed Barry hard, the bed rocking so hard that Mick thought for sure it would break and anyone passing by could hear them. “Len, slow down,” Mick growled, “this place isn’t soundproof.”

“Fuck it,” Barry said against Mick’s slit, “let them hear. They think I am a kinky dragon sex freak, and fuck it, I am. I want them to hear how good you and Len fuck me, I want them to be jealous! I want it to turn them on so much, they must masturbate when they get home! Give me your cock Len. Make me your breeding bitch!”

Len’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head, oh shit he was deep in his subspace, as he continued to breed Barry hard and deep. The sight turned Mick on so much that the tip of his cock slipped from the slit and Barry sucked on it so good. If Mick could have fully extended again then he would have just from his human mate’s mouth. “Jerk your cock,” Mick ordered Barry but Len growled a warning. Mick blinked twice, Len had never growled at him during sex before and it took Mick by surprise. Len’s tail slipped around Barry’s cock and started to jerk him off and Len purred loudly. He started grunting with each thrust and Mick knew Len wasn’t going to last much longer, then Len thrust in as deep as he could, letting loose an ice dragon wail and Mick knew his knot had popped fully, pulsing against Barry’s prostate causing the human to cum hard all over Len’s tail and bed. The dragon collapsed on top of him, cuddling him close. Mick quickly moved some pillow to help take some of Len’s weight off Barry and shifted them (with some minor grumbling from Len) off the wet spot. “His knot feels so good,” Barry sighed as Len licked Barry’s shoulders, neck, and face, “Mick. Thank you.”

“You are welcome, my mate,” Mick licked Barry and Len’s face, wanting both of his mates to feel loved and cared for while they were knotted together, “sadly I have to go.”

Len whined and Barry whimpered, but in his mates’ eyes, he saw that they understood. He would miss them as well. “Soon we will spend the entire night together when I am healed.”

“I love you,” Barry said as Mick tucked his mates in the best he could and flew back to the volcano, sore but at peace for the first time in a very long time.

Maybe the first time ever.

 

Mick woke up from the lava and saw it was 8 AM, he hoped it was the next day but he slept so soundly he might be two days from his fantastic night with his mates. He climbed out of the lava and shook the rest off as he flew back to the Tiny Dragon Hut. Len and Barry were already awake, Len in dragon form eating breakfast and lounging on the ledge near the bar while Barry finished getting ready. “Good morning,” Mick as he slipped in through the window and greeted Len first, licking his face and then swiping a piece of bacon. Len muttered something along the lines of bacon thief but licked Mick back. 

“I slept like the dead,” Mick said, “how long was I asleep.”

“Just seven hours,” Len said, “Barry gave me a blow job and my knot popped.”

“Your knot popped from oral?”

“Yeah, he had to carry me down here, it was embarrassing.”

“Let me see,” Mick ordered and Len shifted and spread his legs to let Mick see Len’s swollen knot. Oh, fuck that was sexy. Mick sniffed it and then lavished the knot with licks, making Len moan almost as desperate as Barry did last night.

“Having fun I see,” Barry teased, sounding only slightly put out.

“You are the one that made his knot pop,” Mick teased back, “I am just taking care of him.”

“Is he all right?” Barry blushed, looking a bit guilty.

“He is fine,” Mick said, “and will be able to make ice in about fifteen minutes, we might just have to open late today.”

“I don’t care about the ice,” Barry said truthfully, “I care about him.”

“I know,” Mick wrapped his tail around Barry’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, “you take very good care of your dragons, Barry.”

“Speaking of which, you need breakfast. I may ask Axel for another ledge that can fit both of you in cases like this one.”

“You are planning on making him pop his knot often?”

“Every single chance I get!” Barry said proudly as he zipped back up the stairs and brought Mick back a huge plate of pancakes and sausage and a mug of hot coffee, black with a tablespoon of sugar, just like he liked it. A good meal, hot coffee and his treasures; what else could a crusty old red dragon like him possibly want. The sex was amazing but this… this was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](kylith-dynixan.tumblr.com)


End file.
